


Correction

by JoansGlove



Series: Hierarchy of Needs [2]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoansGlove/pseuds/JoansGlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Joan's Deputy is not an easy task....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated with great thanks to the Duchess

She removed Joan’s tie and loosened her collar, slipped the jacket from her tired shoulders and guided her to the deep couch, softly lit by muted lamps. Moving behind her Vera began to stroke and knead the tension from Joan’s muscular neck, working her fingers up under the heavy black knot to massage the white scalp. She unpinned and released the coil of hair from its band, caressing the contours of Joan’s skull as she eased the thick waves out of the perfect coif.

She moved her hands down to rub Joan’s shoulders, nuzzling her face into delicately scented hair and neck as she began to massage the unresisting woman’s upper chest – running her palms along the collarbones and stroking the swell of breast above the shirt pockets. Joan leaned her head back into Vera drawing her lips slowly along her deputy’s jaw; Vera kissed her, one hand gliding up to cradle Joan’s head whilst the other snaked its way down to cup her breast; her tongue caressing Joan’s. Vera’s movements were sure and confident.

As the kiss deepened Vera undid the buttons of Joan’s shirt slipping her hand inside to touch the fabulous skin of her lover; she found the nipple already hard, standing proud of the firm flesh encased in the softest silk. Joan moaned into Vera’s mouth, pushing her chest into Vera’s hand, wanting more. Maintaining contact Vera moved round, knelt on the couch straddling Joan’s open thighs and quickly unfastening the remaining buttons pulled the pliant woman upright so she could push the shirt off her body and undo the bra that held such delights.

She broke their kiss and stared at Joan’s breasts as she plucked the thin silk covering away. They were beautiful, even more impressive than her arse! Full and wide they gleamed in the soft light, their hard rosy tips pointed up at her, inviting her mouth to cover them, suckle them, chew them….  
Pushing Joan back into the sofa Vera stroked every inch of the perfect globes feeling Joan’s breathing become more rapid as her own excitement grew in turn. Vera felt her stretched pussy lips begin to swell as she bent to take Joan’s right nipple in her mouth. It felt so large as she stroked it with her thickened tongue, licking the crinkled areola, dragging it over the stud of flexible pink nipple. Her right hand kept up its steady contact with its cargo of soft, heaving breast; fingers gently nipping at an equally erect left nipple.

Joan moaned and undid her trousers then grabbed Vera’s free hand pushing it down between them, down between her knickers and belly, down to her hot cunt. Vera flushed with excitement and daring as she furrowed her fingers through luxuriant pubic hair, separating Joan’s plump outer lips and opening up the soft, hot, sticky flanges of her inner core. She felt her fingertips slide across the wettest part of Joan’s cunt. 

“Oh Vera! Oh yes! Mmmm!” 

Confidently, Vera spread the slippery secretions up to Joan’s swollen clit. The hard bud grew under her touch and Joan began to pant as Vera’s fingers sank back into her wetness, harder as her middle finger slipped into Joan, as she rubbed at her clit with her thumb, sliding the hood over and around the rock-hard nub. Joan pumped her hips as Vera pushed her finger against the sensitive pad inside her. 

“Oh god! Ahhhh, oooh! I’m coming…. Ohhhhh!”

Vera released a very wet and wrinkled nipple and kissed the goddess groaning beneath her. Joan writhed in pleasure and stared wide eyed as Vera’s tongue reamed her mouth. Vera felt drunk on the power to be able to reduce a woman such as Joan Ferguson to this… “Call me Miss Bennett and I’ll let you” she breathed into Joan’s open mouth. 

“Miss Bennett! Oh, Miss Bennett, mmmmm. Miss B….”

“...ennett?” snap snap “… Miss Bennett?” snap snap. “MISS BENNETT!”

Vera started and stared at the expectant face of the imposing woman sitting at the other end of the table “Ah, sorry Governor?” She could feel the scalding blush instantly appear.

“I was just explaining, Miss Bennett, that you and I will be reviewing the guidelines for body searches during the evening shift so I expect any problems to be handled by Mr. Jackson.” 

“Ah, y-yes, that’s correct”. Flustered, she concentrated on the papers in front of her. Her knickers felt uncomfortably tight all of a sudden.

Joan’s eyes narrowed as she observed her deputy’s discomposure; she had a fair idea of what Vera had been thinking about – after all she hadn’t been overly subtle in the stare she had fixed on her breasts and the flushed cheeks and misty eyes were a dead giveaway. Control, Vera, CONTROL! …..something would have to be done or rumours would spread.


	2. Chapter 2

Vera held the clipboard close to her chest as Joan locked the door of the strip search room behind them. She knew she was in trouble. Joan had taken great pains to explain the need for professionalism at all times and the entire Afters shift had seen her daydreaming.

In three long strides Joan was standing facing her. “So Vera, just what was it that kept you so distracted in the Staff Meeting hmmm?”  
“Oh, just …. wool-gathering.”  
“I expect your full attention at all times, Vera, so I will ask you again. What took your focus in today’s meeting?”  
“I, I…. it was nothing, honestly.” Vera looked beseechingly into Joan’s stern face.  
A steely edge crept into Joan’s voice “Oh? “Nothing?” If your mind is going to wander in one of my meetings, Vera, then it had better be for a more important reason than ‘nothing’. I thought we trusted each other. So one more time, what was it?” 

Vera was too embarrassed to tell her how she had been fantasising about their lovemaking. That really didn’t show the detachment Joan expected of her. She considered lying but knew Joan would detect the falsehood in an instant. She bowed her head and looked down at her shoes, unconsciously mimicking the behaviour of those prisoners Joan had brought to her for questioning. Joan smirked; Vera was making this too easy. She was so geared to please but so ashamed of her desires. 

“Pah! I can see I’m wasting my time here. Let’s run through these procedures shall we?” She took the clipboard from Vera’s grasp glancing at the first page before putting it down and drawing her leather gloves from up her sleeve. “The frisk search. If you would remove your jacket please, Vera and assume the position?”  
Vera shot a startled look at the waiting Governor. “Um, I thought we were just going to review the procedures?”  
“And so we are, Vera” Joan eased her fingers into her glove, a solemn look on her handsome face. ”However, it appears that you learn best by example, not instruction - so with that in mind I think it prudent to conduct a practical demonstration.” 

And so it had begun. Vera’s scalp prickled in anticipation. Watching Joan as she drew on her gloves, hearing the creak of leather on leather as Joan pulled them tight over her fingers Vera grew apprehensive, wondering what correction she would receive because she couldn’t bring herself to tell Joan how much she wanted her.

She stood staring at the clock, arms outstretched as behind her Joan patted and squeezed her way from shoulders to wrists, reversing the direction as she inspected the undersides of Vera’s arms. Reaching her armpits Joan dug her thumbs into the pressure points. “Still don’t want to tell me?” Her breath stirred the hairs on Vera’s neck.  
Vera bit her lip against the pain and shook her head. Joan’s hands worked their way down her ribs, fingertips tracing the edge of her breasts producing a rush of blood to her nether regions. Strong thumbs stroked her flank and buttocks as long fingers followed the contour of her hips then stopped.  
Joan removed her hands and squatted to circle Vera’s slender ankle within her digits. Vera swallowed, wishing she could see Joan’s face as she felt leather glide up her left leg - a hand each on her inner and outer thigh slowly compressing and releasing her flesh.  
“Stockings again Vera?” Joan smiled to herself, Vera was a delightful find. Such untapped depths shrouded by innocence and inexperience.  
Joan’s hand continued up the tense thigh, gloves slipping across the soft skin until it came to its journey’s end. Joan tucked her thumb into her palm and pressed the length of her forefinger and hand up into Vera’s cleft gently moving it backwards and forwards to further its access. Vera swallowed as the fabric of her cotton pants rubbed against her dry clit, already poking out from its cowl.

With a lingering touch Joan removed her hands and began the torturous journey up Vera’s other leg. She heard the woman’s noisy breath halt as her hand reached the apex of curved inner thighs. Keeping her thumb extended at right angles to her palm Joan ran it down between Vera’s buttocks and rammed it deep inside Vera’s cunt taking a swatch of material with it. Vera’s strangled gasp was music to her ears.  
Dropping her hands Joan stood and swept down Vera’s spine before stepping round her and planting her palm below the firm knot of Vera’s tie, her thumb and forefinger resting on her collarbones. Taking her time, Joan ran her splayed hand between small breasts, unhurriedly sliding it along the underside of each one, and then down the tense midriff and belly letting it come to rest over Vera’s pubis. “So we are clear on the frisk procedure?”  
“Um, I’m not sure it recommends such firm pressure in the groin.” Both women looked at Joan’s hand pushing Vera’s skirt between her legs.  
Joan laughed curtly through her nose. “Well that all depends on what you are searching for, Vera,“ she said drily. “Now, the strip search.” Joan stepped away and removed her leather gloves, carefully folding them into their pair before tucking them in her waistband. Opening a small pouch on her belt she took out two black latex gloves and wriggled her large waxen hands into their tight confines. 

The blood drained from Vera’s face. “You can’t be serious!” The sudden thought of being wholly naked just metres away from passing staff and prisoners drove away all erotic thoughts of punishment.  
“Serious about what, Vera, hmm? About paying attention to instructions and following them to their conclusion?” Joan tilted her head quizzically at the wide-eyed woman.  
“You seriously expect me to submit to a strip search? A frisk, yes, OK ….. but this is against all protocol!”  
“I and I alone determine protocol in this prison, Vera. Something which you should be well aware of as Deputy. In this case I feel that protocol requires you to learn by demonstration. Now strip!“ Joan watched impassively as a scowling Vera removed each item of clothing, taking it from her and examining it before placing it on the growing pile. She smirked as she caught sight of Vera’s knickers clearly outlining the peach-like curves of her crotch, the pedestrian cotton tucked deep into the fissure; a smirk that widened into a grin of amusement and cracked her stern face when Vera bent to peel the material away from her desiccated lips and step out of them. She took the proffered knickers and held them up to examine the dark patch between the legs.

Despite the warmth of the room Vera broke out into goosebumps and her nipples contracted as her bare feet hit the tiled floor; finally naked Vera obeyed each clipped command.  
“Ears. Arms. Hands. Hair. Feet.” She held her breath knowing full well what would be coming next.  
“Bend over. Spread your cheeks. Cough.”  
Vera blushed and complied; how could she not? Joan was making her do this because she had disappointed her, because Joan thought she didn’t trust her; she felt ashamed at her cowardice, she felt so exposed. She deserved this. Despite the fact that this wasn’t the first time she’d been in this position, with Joan behind her, it was so undignified – especially when Joan made such a show of examining her with the aid of a pen-light! Its thin beam shone between her legs and caught the highlights in her swinging hair.

Joan took her time examining Vera’s cunt, partly to make Vera squirm but mainly for her own pleasure. The inner lips stood proud from their protective mantle like the crumpled petals of a newly flowered Oriental poppy and Joan knew that just like the poppy, these silken petals could, and would, expand to display the delicate centre of the exotic bloom. The faint scent of soap reached her nose, patchouli combined with sharp sweat and a sweetish odour from Vera’s tight tawny anus. Joan’s nostrils flared as a gear shifted in her belly. She would have preferred to have Vera squat over a mirror, to have Vera and herself examine the tender flesh in tandem; she adored the way women marvelled when they discovered just how they looked to others. Under different circumstances she would encourage Vera to touch herself but there must be consequences for this afternoon’s lapse and Vera was choosing to submit to a physical test rather than admit to her failings - and that suited her purpose almost as well. However you dressed it up, power was power – be it in a velvet glove or a leather one; and she loved power, it gave her such a sexual charge. She doubted that this evening’s humiliation would deter Vera in her quest to evolve; in fact she keenly anticipated a profoundly positive change in Vera’s attitude.

Satisfied that Vera’s physical and mental comfort level would be suitably diminished, Joan moved to stand beside her, her hand resting on the bowed woman’s neck “Now, Vera, I’m becoming tired of this game. Tell me, what was more important than supporting me in the meeting?”  
Vera screwed her eyes shut. “No, you’d think me stupid!” She felt Joan’s gloved hand tighten, the heat flowing through the thin rubber into her skin.  
“I’ll be the judge of that.”  
“No, I can’t!” She should just tell her!  
Disappointed in her own judgement Joan tutted. “Very well. Remain as you are,” she ordered and vanished from sight behind her. Vera heard faint snicking noises.  
She gasped as seconds later her own cold utility belt was fastened round her bare waist and before she knew it her wrists were ringed by cold steel handcuffs. Pulling at them she found she was manacled to her own belt! Straightening up she twisted left and right, her fingers managing to graze the buckle but failing to extend to the release mechanism. Oh, how helpless Vera looked, Joan silently crooned to herself, revelling in Vera’s struggle.  
“I believe that we are finally ready for the cavity search, Vera. To make this more realistic for us both I will be employing a prop.” Joan spun Vera round and shook a small egg-shaped canister which rattled. “The keys to the cuffs are in here. I suggest you co-operate whilst you still have the opportunity.” 

Vera swallowed hard as her worried eyes darted back and forth between Joan’s steady gaze and the noisy little capsule, a mix of fear and anticipation flooding through her.


	3. Chapter 3

With no reply forthcoming, Joan pinned her face down against the chilly steel table. She forced Vera’s shoulders down with surprising ease and a sharp tap on the ankle bone encouraged her feet wider apart. Vera felt a dab of cold wetness on her arsehole and then an insistent pressure as Joan persuaded her to accept the foreign body. She tensed her muscles against the intrusion, it stung, it burned, it was wrong but she knew Joan wouldn’t stop until she was satisfied - but she still couldn’t tell her. Perversely she would rather take her punishment than let Joan know how distracted she made her.

“Don’t resist, Vera, bear down on it, imagine you are pushing it out, it will be much easier for both of us. Come on, there’s a good girl!” At least she could follow some orders Joan thought mockingly as Vera’s puckered anus opened up.  
Vera’s fists clenched and flexed against her hips as the tip of the egg slipped inside her arse. Applying judicious pressure Joan pushed the capsule past the ring of virgin muscle, controlling its journey with her thumb; her fingers splayed across Vera’s tailbone. Then, keeping her hand still Joan rotated her thumb, feeling a warmth build in her own cunt as Vera gasped at the heat from Joan’s thumb pushing the cold plastic inside her, the initial pain replaced by a vaguely pleasant pulsing discomfort focused around the sturdy digit up her tender fundament.  
Damn it! Joan cursed her body’s response to her deputy. This was supposed to be a lesson for Vera, not foreplay! But as always, exercising her power had an aphrodisiac effect on her. Joan leaned over Vera, cold buttons tickling her back; a breast pressing into her shoulder blade. “I do know what it was,” she whispered hotly in her ear “…in the meeting?”  
Vera stiffened – surely not! How could she know? She had to be bluffing!  
“But I want you to tell me.” She breathed. “Trust me, Vera.” Joan slowly rubbed her body against Vera’s, daring her to admit her weakness, increasing the hot ache flashing from clit to twitching cunt as her nipple responded to the welcome pressure. She extracted her supple thumb and wiped excess lube off the violated woman, discarding the tissue and her soiled glove, reaching for a fresh one from her belt.  
Taking a deep, steadying breath Joan collected herself, pushing down thoughts of pleasuring herself to the deliciousness of Vera’s dilemma.

“As you know, most women favour the vagina as the go-to hiding place; after all, it is such an accommodating piece of anatomy.” Joan stroked Vera’s exposed inner lips; the thin, tissue like violet lips that stood out from between their meatier sisters. Her middle finger circled Vera’s opening, she was dry. “The manual suggests the use of lubricant for ease and comfort of the prisoner but I think we can dispense with that pleasantry.”  
Smoothing the air from her left glove Joan shoved her first two fingers knuckle deep inside Vera, the dry latex dragged on barely wet membranes and Vera cried out against the roughness coupled with the sharp, tearing pain; it was like losing her virginity again she thought, she felt just as humiliated.

As Joan’s long, thick fingers slowly navigated Vera’s soft vaginal walls her rubber coated knuckles and curled fingers snagged on the parched labia and plucked at the fringe of hair making Vera wince. Joan smiled grimly – she would make Vera regret not telling her in the first instance, it was just a matter of how far she could push her tolerance. “You can often tell if a suspect is holding in the rectum by pressing against the bowel” Joan exerted pressure against the back of her vagina as her fingers sought their quarry. “Ah, there we are! You see, a thorough search will save you time and effort.” Joan gave a cursory sweep of Vera’s cervix and yanked her fingers out; tucking her middle finger into her palm she inserted her thick forefinger into Vera’s coffee coloured arsehole, the minimal vaginal secretions and residual lube barely eased its progress and there was sufficient friction for Joan to know Vera would be feeling distress. The thought made her flush with arousal, reigniting her suppressed desire. Vera gurned at the discomfort and moaned through her nose as she pressed her forehead into the table’s unyielding surface; her taut thighs quivered and clenched fists pulled against the handcuff links and Joan’s cunt flooded at the sight and sound of the powerless woman; but she wasn’t powerless she reminded herself – one word from Vera and she would stop this all right now. They would resume a strictly professional relationship but, if it came to that, Vera would never make Governor….

She felt Joan tapping the domed end of the canister with her fingertip, causing a twinge in her gut.  
“That’s quite a way up, Vera, far too deep for manual extraction…..” Joan wrenched her finger free generating another grunt from the unfortunate Vera.  
Vera heard footsteps and turned her head to watch as Joan sauntered over to the drawers on the side wall. “As you know, we usually allow the prisoner the opportunity to pass the contraband under controlled circumstances but as you have been so obstructive this evening I shall be forced to extricate it by other means.“ Joan turned to face her jack-knifed student. “Normally it would be Medical’s responsibility but we can’t have you parading through the prison like this now, can we?” Joan flourished her left hand to encompass Vera’s current predicament as she looked her up and down. “No, I think not. So I have taken the liberty of borrowing this.” Like a magician pulling flowers from his sleeve Joan revealed a gleaming steel speculum. “As you know this instrument will open your sphincter and bowel wide enough to allow sufficient access to the contraband. It will be highly uncomfortable so I suggest you take this, my final offer of leniency before I apply the recommended procedure.”

Vera’s tense shoulders slumped and she closed her eyes in resignation. Joan would get her confession. The thought of being opened wide was so monstrously horrible and humiliating that she couldn’t contemplate holding out any longer. “I was fucking you OK? Me. Touching you. And you wanted me to …. and I wanted to ….and I made you come! And…and it was so beautiful…..”

So predictably quaint and unrealistic, yet at its essence, pulling on a thread of Joan’s desire. Not for the first time, Joan appraised her deputy’s small hands currently balled into fists of frustration. The tall woman crossed the room and positioned herself behind Vera; pulling her upright Joan moved closer and slid her arm around her chest, pinning Vera’s shoulders to her breasts. Stroking Vera’s collarbone with her thumb she bent her knees and brought her lips to Vera’s ear.  
“So why did you feel that you couldn’t tell me this earlier hmm?” She murmured. “What happened to trust, Vera? I don’t know that I can effectively continue to mentor you if I don’t feel my trust in you is reciprocated.”  
“I didn’t want to disappoint you, Joan, you’ve spent so much time helping me and I didn’t want you to think it had been wasted! I want to be a good deputy, a good governor but it just happened. I’m sorry; I won’t let it happen again.”  
“Yet you undertook this punishment and failed to complete it, have I taught you nothing?”  
Vera blushed in shame and embarrassment, Joan was right. “I, I just couldn’t face that!” She said in a small voice.  
“Just like you couldn’t face telling me how you felt?” Joan made a mental note about how far she could push Vera - a finger in her rectum was acceptable, perhaps under the right circumstances even pleasurable, but not the speculum; not yet. “Vera, it is understandable that you would wish to explore these newly discovered facets of your personality but there is a time and a place for everything, and my Staff Meeting is not one of them! But in the grand scheme of things, a daydream here or there is not so terrible; it just saddens me that you could not confide in me; that it came to this... ” Let Vera think she didn’t enjoy correcting her. 

Changing tack Joan lowered her voice. “Do you think about us together often? “  
Vera bowed her head. “Yes.”  
“Are you usually the one doing the touching?”  
“Yes.”  
And do you think that you have earned the right to touch me yet?”  
“No.”  
“Does it get you excited, Vera? Do you touch yourself in private?”  
Vera paused. “Yes.” She finally admitted.  
“If I release your hands will you be able to control them? No touching unless directed?”  
“But the keys… how will you get them out?” she didn’t relish trying to push the egg out in front of the Governor.  
“Who said they ever went in?” Joan released Vera and stripped off her soiled glove; dipping into her pocket she produced a small plastic egg and waved it, rattling, in front of them both. “So, can you control yourself if I let you go?”

Vera breathed a massive sigh of relief. “Yes, Joan.” She may have flirted with the idea of ‘accidentally’ touching Joan again after the other night but the disconcerting body search had put paid to that, she would try her hardest to do what Joan wanted – whatever happened next.


	4. Chapter 4

Joan flashed an open smile as with successive flicks of her wrist she unfettered Vera; she mentally prepared herself to test the flawed woman’s belief in her own abilities. Rubbing her wrists Vera made to unclip her belt. It had warmed to her body temperature but it chafed on her hipbones and the cuffs dangling from either side tickled her thighs with their cold brilliance.

“No, leave it on. We may need it later.” Besides she thought, Vera did look rather irresistible, barely-clad women had always seemed more attractive to Joan, especially when they looked so damn vulnerable.  
Motioning with her head for Vera to follow Joan sat on the only chair; undoing her bottom tunic button so as not to spoil its line, her left arm resting along the table’s edge. “Come here, Vera, sit. I won’t bite!” She smiled encouragingly at the naked girl. As if she needed any urging she thought privately as the narrow arse settled into her lap and Vera relaxed into her arm and chest, hands in her own lap. If Vera proved herself capable of control then Joan thought it would be acceptable to reward her with a little of what she craved. The dark thought that it was what they both craved prickled at the back of her mind.

They faced each other, mere inches separating them. Vera stared into Joan’s eyes, so dark, like ebony crescents above the twitching smile.  
“So Vera, what do you do to me in these fantasies of yours, hmm? Do you start off by kissing me?” She slowly licked her lips and stared at Vera’s mouth. “Where?”  
“Y-your ears.” Vera traced the contours of Joan’s ear with her eyes. “Your neck.” Her gaze slid down to the faint pulse beating above Joan’s crisp, white collar.  
Joan brought her right hand up, still in its latex sheath, and brushing aside the spill of chestnut hair began to gently tweak the outer curve of Vera’s ear, pinching the lobe, tickling the sensitive skin behind it. She continued down and around Vera’s neck, the gentle nips of skin provoking a reaction as Vera bit her lip and rolled her head allowing access to her other ear. Instead of accommodating her Joan halted; she cupped Vera’s cheek and chin in her hand and pressed her thumb into the fleshy lower lip. “Do you kiss me on the mouth? “  
Vera nodded. Her tongue had thickened and her lips tingled as blood rushed to them, she parted them expectantly. Joan pinched her lower lip and drew it out before allowing it to slide from her grip; she traced the moist underside of Vera’s top lip then brushed her thumb across her hot, wet tongue before withdrawing the hand completely. They stared at each other, their gaze constantly shifting from each other’s eyes and mouths, Vera gulped down quavering lungfuls of air, the sound contrasting with the slower, more deliberate breaths taken by Joan.

“You want to kiss me now don’t you, Vera?” Joan whispered seductively, her moist breath bathing Vera’s lips with each word.  
“Oh god yes! I want to kiss you so much!” She was suddenly awash with wetness, her crumpled lips unfurled and her clit sent long pulses of need through her body.  
“But we have only just started. I want to know what you kiss next – is it my breasts? Do you lavish them with hot licks from your wet mouth? Or do you squeeze them? Stroke them till I gasp with desire?”  
Her hand encased Vera’s small breast. She felt the nipple prod against her palm as she crushed it to Vera’s chest, pivoting her hand around the point to maximise the pressure on the surrounding flesh. Vera jolted as her cunt contracted.  
“I should imagine you suck on my nipples. You’d like to see them for real wouldn’t you? You’d like to see all of me naked ….” She caught Vera’s nipple in the vee of her first two fingers, the thick knuckles trapping it like a vice.  
“More than you know!” Vera managed. The memory of Joan straddling her almost paralysed her.  
“There’s time enough for that yet, perhaps. How do you feel when you imagine kissing my breasts? Does it turn you on? Do you get wet?” She tugged at Vera’s nipple to emphasise the last word.  
“Yes!” She yelped. ”I’ve never thought about a woman in that way before and… I don’t know! After the other night I can’t help myself……” There was no shame in Vera’s face now, just sheer need.

“Good.” Joan purred. “You are recognising your desires; we just need to find a way for you to manage them. Are you wet now?” she moved Vera’s arms to her sides and trailed the backs of her fingers down Vera’s ribs, skating them over her navel and belt before bringing them to rest in the valley of her thighs and pubic hair where she curled a few strands before angling her hand and delving between Vera’s legs. When she removed it the black of her gloves had changed from matte to gloss and she spun out the silvery threads of Vera’s excitement between her thumb and shining first two fingers. “Ha! That’s a powerful imagination you have there, Vera!”

Those fingers! She wanted – no, needed them to touch every inch of her whilst Joan breathed against her neck. Her empty cunt clutched at the thought of those fingers filling her.  
Joan’s eyes crinkled in amusement at how quick and easy it was to arouse Vera after the earlier unpleasantness. This newfound sexual awakening of Vera’s was a blessing and a curse, something to be enjoyed to its fullest yet carefully managed at the same time.  
“Do you rub me, Vera? Rub me till I’m hard? Wet? Begging for release? Joan breathed into Vera’s ear, hot air rushing against Vera’s own pulse and stoking the embers in her loins. Joan dipped inside her, three fingers pressing into her lips, smearing juices into every crevice as she massaged the swollen flesh into greater tumescence. Avoiding the clit Joan rubbed at its slippery surrounds.  
Vera could hardly stand it. Her arse slid down to rest between Joan’s thighs and she gripped Joan’s leg in one hand and a fistful of tunic and trousers in the other as she steadied herself against the powerful surges delivered by that gloved hand. She moaned as she grew hotter, wetter; pulling her chin into her chest to watch Joan manipulate her fevered folds.

The sounds of pleasure coming from Vera’s throat combined with the pressure of her lean hip and buttock against her own groin and the tug on her trousers was causing Joan some intensely pleasant discomfort, pleasure that built as she continued to tease the quivering woman in her lap. “Or do I ask for your fingers inside me?” Her breathing was becoming heavier as she imagined the act performed for real.  
Vera managed a nod. There was no discomfort this time as two fingers entered her. They were glorious! She bit her lip as they began to pump in and out of her and a wave of sensation took her. She began to sweat in the warmth of the room but more so from the heat flowing from the furnace of Ferguson’s body; yet Joan’s skin was barely flushed. 

“How many do I ask for, Vera? One? Two? More?” She added a third finger to Vera’s sopping vagina, causing the younger woman to spread her thighs with an appreciative gurgle. Adding a twist, Joan pounded Vera’s cunt but kept away from her clit; she knew that sooner or later it would need attention and Vera would show her mettle in controlling the urge to administer to it. And she in turn would show her own mettle by controlling her baser urges until the end of shift. She had plans for Vera. Using her dormant left Joan grabbed a handful of Vera’s hair and yanked her head back. "What do I say Vera, when you touch me? Do I moan in ecstasy? Do I call your name? Yes? Is that how it goes?”  
Vera could only eye Joan, the sharp tug on her hair taking her back to the other night. She groaned long and loud as her neglected clit jolted and thrummed, prompting her right hand to move fractionally towards it before the instruction cut in. Joan of course, noticed.  
“Well done, Vera!” she rewarded her with an oh, so brief swipe of her thumb across the dry hood. 

Winding her hand deeper into Vera’s hair Joan pulled it harder as she slowed her pace, her fingers establishing a slow, steady stroke against Vera’s G-spot as her little finger and thumb massaged the outer lips flanking the distended clitoris. Vera’s body was alive with a bright tingle emanating from her womb, arching her back, leveraging her head against Joan’s hand, hooking her foot round Joan’s calf. With each upward pass of Joan’s fingertips Vera emitted a small grunt and her hand fought against instinct.  
Joan watched the wavering hand intently feeling pride at Vera’s determined restraint. Stepping up the torture she lubricated her thumb and finger and slipped them into the valleys either side of the dry, engorged clit, jostling it with every movement of her hand. Vera wailed as she clutched at the handcuffs hanging from her hips, twisting her fingers round the serrated single strands; the sensuous feeling of silky, hard metal layering into the already overwhelming blanket of pleasure. Joan closed her eyes and swallowed with a dry click, oh those sounds of pleasure, how they aroused her ….

“I wonder…when I make love to you in your thoughts, do I use my mouth on you, Vera? Do you imagine my hot, wet tongue on your most intimate area?” Joan drew out each word with perfect, agonising diction; she pulled her slippery fingers out of Vera and pressed them back into her moist lips, grinding them against the root of her clit till Vera’s breathing became deep gasps. Mindful of the noise Joan turned Vera’s face into her shoulder.  
“Do you call my name when you come? Is it ‘Joan’ you cry out or ‘Governor’?“ She began to rub the hood back and forth over Vera’s diamond hard clit.

“JOAN! Ohh Joan! Fuuck! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me…..” Vera came jerking like a puppet, her white knuckled fingers digging into her palms around the hard loops of the cuffs. Each spasm was a bright burst in her brain but none gave her release from the deep ache that signalled orgasm. Again, Joan was amazed at Vera’s language when she came, she found it so terribly arousing that this prim maid could spew forth such words; her thighs clenched with the wicked perversity of it.  
Shucking her glove Joan caressed the well-worn leather of Vera’s utility belt with her bare hand; over the years it had taken on a soft sheen and stretched to the contours of Vera’s hips. Joan let her fingertips trace Vera’s waistline making the shattered woman tremble with a sizeable aftershock. “Such a pretty waist, you should accentuate it as much as possible.”  
Vera was still twitching when Joan let her up from her lap. She tottered over to her clothes and after two attempts at unclipping her belt, followed by a lucky third, tried to fasten herself into her uniform with uncooperative fingers.

Joan sat for a few moments savouring the sweet ache in between her thighs and the sight of her deputy’s continued arousal…. “I’m pleased with your level of development, Vera, very pleased indeed. But from now on do not look at my chest, only ever my hands or my face, and then not for too long. People pick up so quickly on visual cues; you must be aware after all, how much time Mr. Fletcher spends staring at your breasts, no? He clearly still wants you.”  
Dressed now, Vera turned. “He’s a dick! I’m over all that trying to make amends shit.” She wound her hair into a tight bun, wincing as she emphasised her dislike with an over-zealous twist.  
“A dick … and a useful illustrative tool to boot.” The two women shared a knowing smile. “So you must watch for others watching you if you can’t hold back any longer.”  
Vera nodded in acknowledgement of the example and headed for the door. 

“Oh, before you go…my cuffs if you please?”  
Vera stood as Joan unlocked the set hanging from her right hip and stowed them away on her own.  
“I think we can leave the body search guidelines as they are, no sense in trying to fix what’s not broken is there?”  
Vera half nodded, half shook her head in assent. “What about the egg? Do you want it back?“  
“There’s no need for that, Vera, you should be able to rid yourself of it at your convenience. I’ll expect your duty report at 21:45 hours.”


End file.
